Just For You
by Michi-chan aka Hime-Venus
Summary: It's times of Peace and Usagi is ready to settle down. With the marriage in motion the Starlights return, and Sayia has a plan of his own. Can Rei stop his desire of getting Usagi back, and keep her own feelings a secret?
1. A Painful Ending

Just for you - a painful ending  
  
By Michi-chan (MichiDragoness@aol.com)  
  
Hello all. This is a story about Sayia. I feel so bad for him since he's in love with Usagi, but Usagi is in love with Mamoru. And he just seems so lonely. So I think I'm gonna change the story a bit and have him fall in love with- oops I can't say. You'll have to find out.  
  
  
  
Rei looked into the fire, longing to become it. Inside her heart was burning and she sat and wondered why she felt this way. Tomorrow she and all her friends would graduate from high school and go on with the rest of their lives until the days of Crystal Tokyo came. Also, one week from now, Usagi's would finally marry Mamoru. They would be happy, and all their dreams would come true. So why did Rei feel so angry.  
  
She gazed into the fire, watching the vivid colors move in no particular pattern. She saw Mamoru. In her heart she hated him. She would never tell this to Usagi of course. Usagi saw him as flawless, and wonderful. Rei saw him as the love she could never have. Usagi continued to believe that Rei was fine. That she didn't mind giving Mamoru up. That she no longer loved that man.  
  
Rei closed her eyes. Yuchiro. She, once, was fond of him. Once. Although he annoyed her more then anything in the world. His commitment to her drove her insane, and she was relieved when she received a postcard in the mail from him, telling her that he had married. She was glad to be free from him, but her heart hurt, because once again she had missed out. Missed her chance of happiness.  
  
A soft thud pulled Rei out of her thoughts. Grumbling and more thumps could be herd among the bushes of the Shinto shrine. Rei, in her robes, grabbed her stick and a flashlight and slowly opened the thin door of the praying room. Her grandfather, as usual, slept pretty hard, and didn't wake up. So, it was up to Rei to get rid of these pests. She rounded the corner and looked around in the darkness of the night. It was so dark, and she held her stick up and ready as she neared the rustling bushes.  
  
"Baka!" yelled a familiar voice. Rei paused. It couldn't be.  
  
"Don't yell at me! It wasn't my job to do the calculations." said a second voice.  
  
"Funny I remember our landing to be a lot softer. said the third voice.  
  
"Look, I didn't even want to come." said the first. Rei turned on the flashlight aiming it at the bushes to show the three starlights tangled among each other. They held up their arms to keep out the light and began to explain that they weren't thieves, prowlers, perverts or killers.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Rei asked, lowering the light out of their eyes. Yaten brushed himself off after pushing Taiki off his back.  
  
"We're here for Usagi's wedding of course. It's in about a week, right?"  
  
"Hai, it is." Rei shook her head. "Why are you such a mess?"  
  
"Our landing went pretty bad because Taiki was thing of Ami instead of where we'd land."  
  
"Gomen." Taiki said, was the good grace to be embarrassed.  
  
"Well I guess you can all stay here, this place has been used as a hotel ever since I can remember." Rei sighed as the starlights followed her inside. Once they were all settled in the spare room Rei returned to the praying room where the fire had died down considerably. She tossed in a few logs, wondering how she would deal with the rest of her life. The padding of soft footsteps pulled her out of her thought. The footsteps moved passed the praying room and down the hall. Rei crawled over to the doorway of the room and opened in, watching Sayia leave the temple. She closed her eyes, telling herself to mind her own business, but in the end she slipped on her sandals and followed him.  
  
Sayia's memories of Usagi were driving him crazy. He couldn't keep in inside him any longer. As he walked down the familiar street to her house, he ran over his plan. All he had to do was profess his love to her, and maybe she would consider being with him, instead of Mamoru. Mamoru. His heart ached every time he thought of them together. Every time her eyes shined with the mention of his name. It hurt so bad.  
  
He slowed down to a slow crawling walk. Why couldn't she see how much he loved her? How much she meant to him? How every time he saw her kiss Mamoru with such love, he wanted to die right then and there? Why couldn't she see?  
  
"Sayia..." said a soft concerned voice. He turned around, coming to face Rei.  
  
"Rei.... what are you doing here?" he asked. She shook her head with a frown.  
  
"I should be asking you that." she paused and took a step towards him "Sayia, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned with." he spat, a little harsher then he wanted.  
  
"That's not true. Your going to see Usagi, aren't you?" she asked. he didn't say anything. Rei took another step. "You can't stop her Sayia. She doesn't love you that way," she said softly with another step.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" he yelled. He slammed his fist into a light pole. "I didn't even want to come back."  
  
"Sayia-"  
  
"Do you even know how it's gonna feel when I see them exchange their vows?" he interrupted. "I feel like dying now, I never wanted to come back here."  
  
"Can it really be all that bad?" she asked. God, how her heart hurt like his.  
  
"Go home Rei. You don't understand."  
  
"I do understand. More then you think." Rei snapped. Sayia turned and looked at her. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, her hair tied with the string that Yuchiro had given her.  
  
"Do you think that when Mamoru and Usagi get up on that platform and exchange vows of love your going to be the only one why suffers!" Rei's tears now ran down her cheek. Sayia was completely speechless. Her fists were balled up and she took large stomps toward him, yelling at him. "I love him you know! I bet you didn't know. I bet you don't know what Usagi took from me! I bet you didn't even think that someone else might love Mamoru! That someone else would like to object to their perfect marriage!"  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"But you can only think of your own feelings! Don't you get it? You can't stop it! So why even try? We're the same! We are both unworthy of such happiness with the ones we love! We can't-"  
  
Rei's opened wide, and to her she only saw blurry stars in the night sky. She couldn't think. She couldn't breath. Warmth surrounded her, warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't want to move, or think as Sayia held her, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
Sayia knew he had made a grave mistake the moment he had reached for her. His attempt to make Rei feel better had backfired. It felt as though the innocent kiss was comforting them both.  
  
  
  
Hope you all like it. There is one more part after this, so stay tuned. As usual, feedback is always welcome, along with mail bombs and threat notes.  
  
Michi-chan  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Sailor Moon is copyright 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyrighted in 1995 by DiC Entertainment. 


	2. A New Begining

Just for you - A New Beginning  
  
By Michi-chan  
  
Rei sat on the outside hall of the temple. She gently touched her lips remembering the kiss that Sayia has issued to her just last night. Of course Sayia and the other star lights were soundly sleeping. Rei looked at the sun rise. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. All she could do was think about how warm his arms were around her. How it everything was nothing compared to it.  
  
The sun's rays shines over the tree tops and Rei decided to start on her chores. She picked up her broom and began to sweep the walk way. Her mind drifted back to when she and her friends used to have senshi meeting there. It has been a long time sense then. A very long time. Soon they wouldn't have to fight any more.  
  
"Hey Rei, you might want to get in here." Taiki called from the front door of the temple. Rei turned and looked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yaten's raiding your fridge." he called. From the kitchen she could hear Yaten saying that he wasn't. Rei smiled. It was nice to be around the starlight's again. She felt more alive now. Soon Yaten and Taiki rushed off to buy food to replace what they had thrown at each other. Rei stood at the top of the temple stairs.  
  
"And don't come back until you have replaced everything!" she yelled waving her broom. Then she smiled. It felt good, to be alive. That was when she realized that her heart didn't ache. She touched her lips again and glanced back at the temple. Sayia was in there. She wondered what he was thinking, how he felt right now.  
  
Sayia laid on the floor of the praying room with a cracker in his mouth. Stupid Yaten and Taiki had to have a food fight and leave almost nothing for breakfast. Not only that, they had left him here with Rei. It was funny, after the kiss she didn't say a word. She didn't even look at him. She just turned the other way and ran.  
  
After that Sayia went to a bar, instead of Usagi's house. He decided to let things lie. After about and hour and five drinks later Sayia he realized that his heart didn't hurt as much. Maybe it was the kiss, or maybe it was all that tequila. Either way, he was a bit more content when he flopped onto his pallet. Today, to him, seemed like a new day. After a while he started to accept Usagi's love for Mamoru. Although a part of him still ached. He also began to wonder if Rei felt the same way.  
  
He slid the door to the outside open and gazed at Rei swinging her broom at his insane companions. Countless times he had amazed him with her skills in combat. and he liked her calm yet fiery temper. There was no one like her. And they way she felt-  
  
"Stop." he said out loud and closed the door before she turned. He had to stop thinking like this. The kiss was an accident, wasn't it. He stuffed another cracker in his mouth in an attempt to change his thought pattern. He listened to her walking inside the temple and make her way to the praying room. She opened the door and stopped, just as he sat up. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. Rei slowly stepped inside the room.  
  
"I herd you say something, I thought Taiki and Yaten had come back." Rei said carefully.  
  
"No, they're still gone." another silence. "If you want to use the room, I'll leave." Sayia said, looking up at her from the floor. Rei shook her head. Again they were at a stand still.  
  
"Look Sayia, about last night... I'm sorry." she said walking past him, opening the side door to let in sunlight. Sayia watched her, his heart acting up again.  
  
"Rei?" he asked and took a deep breath. "When we were here before did you ever, I don't know, wonder?"  
  
"Wonder about what?" she turned and looked at him.  
  
"What kept Usagi so loyal to Mamoru, despite everything going on around her." He didn't look at her.  
  
"A little, but I never paid it any mind. I know that they are destined to be together, that fate is already decided for them, ever since the dawn of time."  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"Yeah. In our past lives, Usagi and Mamoru were in love, but they couldn't truly express it."  
  
"So that why I never had a chance." murmured Sayia.  
  
"Don't feel bad about it Sayia. You'll find the right one for you." Rei smiled. Sayia smiled.  
  
"Look Rei, I'm sorry for kissing you out of the blue last night. I just didn't like you bringing yourself down like you were. Your... a very dear friend to me, and you should be happy." Sayia said and grinned. He got to his feet and gave her a mock bow before leaving. Rei blinked back tears. Her feelings from before came back to her. Her one memory of a lost chance.  
  
--Flash back--  
  
"Sayia, it's great that your doing this musical for Sister Angela. I'm sure it'll make her happy."  
  
"Yeah well... it better, after all that trouble she put me through." He smiled. Rei laughed and gazed at him through half closed eyes. She wondered what he was thinking. The night was still young as the stood outside of the studio. She looked at his black hair curled up on his shoulder. His eyes dropped, showing how tired he was. Rei held her bag with both hands but her fingers ached to touch his face. To cradle him in her arms. Just once, if only for a little while, be she knew that he was in love with Usagi. Once again Usagi had made another person off limits for her.  
  
"I think that Sister Angela really appreciates what you are doing." she stated looking at the dark sky. He mumbled something and Rei turned her head. His head was down on his chest, and he had fallen asleep while still standing. Rei stifled a laugh and moved in front of his sleeping frame. She kneeled until she could see his face and gently kissed him on his cheek. A slight blush creeped to her cheeks and she kissed him there again. In the back of her mind she wished we would wake up and kiss her in return, but she also prayed that he would stay sleep to save her from embarrassment.  
  
Her fingers stroked his hair, moving the coil of hair from his strong shoulders. At this time, nothing else mattered. No one could stop her from being this close to him. There was no barrier between her thoughts and feelings. He was different, special, and off limits. Rei stopped and stepped back, that though sending it's rude awakening. Off limits, because of his feelings for Usagi. She slowly stepped farther back, turned and ran, in particular direction. Tears blurred her vision, but that didn't seem to faze her. When she final got home, to her room, and her bed, she collapsed and let out all her pain in a flurry of tears.  
  
--End of Flash back-- 


	3. A Fitting End

Just for you - a fitting end  
  
Michi-chan  
  
Usagi spun around in the mirror again, looking at her flowing wedding gown. She looked like a bride from the magazines. Ami hastily tried to fix a tear in the train and Makoto tried to convince Usagi to stop twirling before she tripped. The princess and future queen was in the brides room with all her person senshi, except one. Minako looked at the clock and tapped her foot.  
  
"I don't get it. I called Rei and hour ago and she said she was on her way. It's not like her to be late." she huffed, Usagi stooped twirling.  
  
"She... You don't think, something bad happened do you?" Usagi's joyful face was replaced by worry. This was her very own special day and she wanted all the people she loved and cared for to be present. They all knew that Usagi would be torn to shreds if Rei missed this day. Even though they fought all the time, they were the closest. They truly cared for each other.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She has to put up with Sayia, Yaten, and Taiki." Makoto said absently. Minako and Ami giggled.  
  
"I guess your right. Rei.... I know that Rei wouldn't skip out on me. Not today." Usagi said, although she was a bit uncertain. she knew Rei gave up so much for her, and Usagi never had to give up much of anything. If anything was for certain, She owed Rei, big time.  
  
Rei reached for the door handle several times, and each time she pulled back. She had been standing in front of the door of the bride's room for almost an hour. Every time she thought about Usagi's happy life to come she felt like crying, and Rei knew that she couldn't be happy for Usagi if their were tears in her eyes.  
  
Just and hour ago she saw Sayia in a very nice black suite, he was so handsome and distinguished. It almost made her ask him to walk down the isle with her. Then she saw Mamoru and her heart did a double take. It was just as she feared, she was still in love with him. Rei looked down at her feet and tried to think happy thoughts, but none came to mind. None that could make her smile a real smile. The door opened slowly and Minako, Ami, and Makoto walked out.  
  
"Rei where have you been?" Makoto asked with hand on hips.  
  
"Sorry,. I didn't mean to be late you guys." She said her head still down. Minako bent and looked at Rei.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. The starlights make a lot of noise." She said lightly with a bit of false humor. The others laughed and decided to torment their old friends later. Rei pretended to laugh as they moved on. That was hard, and she still had to face Usagi.  
  
"Rei.." speak o the devil.  
  
"Usagi.."  
  
"Are you ok.. Rei. I know that something is wrong."  
  
"It's nothing Usagi." Rei stressed, but tears already started to flow along her cheeks.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"I hate you Usagi!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs. She wasn't sure why she just yelled her deepest thoughts, and said awful words she could never take back. Her mind exploded and she felt totally humiliated, but she could stop the out pour of words. It was like her heart and her body were two different things. Everything she hated about Usagi flew out of her mouth. Everything from Mamoru to her position as a senshi. Her own heart was breaking again. Soon, she was running again, mentally and physically, running.  
  
Usagi was completely stunned. Rei her best friend... hated her, and for so many reason. She couldn't understand why. Why couldn't they all be happy? Usagi frowned and made a decision. This wedding would have to wait. She grabbed a fistful of her dress and bolted to the ceremony hall. The flower girl was still making her run when Usagi passed her. The crowd murmured in confusion as she stopped in front of Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru, we have to postpone the wedding." she said franticly. Mamoru, worried, took her hand and lead her outside, away from the curious eyes.  
  
"Usako? What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, it's Rei. She hates me." she said crying.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a happiness that she lost Mamo-chan. She.... she's still in love with you." Usagi cried. For a while Mamoru couldn't say a word. He knew that he and Rei used to date years ago, but he had never taken their relationship seriously. He had never really given his past much thought after Usagi came to him as his one true love.  
  
"Usako, what do you want me to do? I can't..." he stopped to think. "The only thing I can say to her is that we can't be together. I can't tell her that."  
  
"I know..." Usagi looked at the grass growing out of the pavement. Mamoru sighed and took her into his arms. She laid her delicate had on his chest as he held her as though she were a china doll.  
  
"Rei... she doesn't mean all those things, and you know it. She's just upset, and if you give her time, she'll be fine." he smiled down at his bride to be. Usagi looked up and gave one of her dazzling smiles. Mamoru slowly bent his head giving into his desire to kiss those perfect lips. Usagi seemed perfectly disorientated after their heated kiss. He smiled again.  
  
"Usako... let's hold off the wedding for Rei." he suggested. Usagi nodded. Rei had waited to be loved an understood for years, Usagi was pretty sure that she could wait a few days.  
  
Here she was again, crying again. Just like so many times before. It was just like when she was a teenager. Always crying and running and hiding her true feeling. Everyone one had gone to the wedding so she didn't hold back on her screams. However, no matter how much she cried and whaled, she would never feel what she wanted to feel, and that was to be truly loved. she buried her head in her pillow, praying that she could die right now.  
  
As she wished for death, an angel had come to her door. Sayia opened the door of her room, his calm carefree face pained and angry. He was so upset an aura seemed to surround him. His fist were balled into tight fists and one could almost see the vains on his knuckles. He looked as though he could kill anything or anyone with his bare hands. Rei's blood turned cold as he glared at her with such hatred. She whispered his name careful, not sure she should say anything.  
  
Sayia was still in his tuxedo, although his tie had come undone. Despite his frightening appearance he seemed so very handsome to Rei, who's make-up had smeared and her dress wrinkled. Sayia stalked over to her and Rei actually had the grace to cower on her bed. He grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her to her feet. She felt like a rag doll being swung around.  
  
"Ow! Sayia!"  
  
"Am I hurting you Rei?" he asked forcefully squeezing her arm with all his strength.  
  
"Yes!" She tried to pull out of his grasp.  
  
"Good, because that little stunt you pulled was extremely childish!"  
  
"I...."  
  
"Now Usagi's canceled the wedding for today. Are you happy Rei, tell me, does this make you happy?" he practically yelled, shaking her. Rei's brain rattled inside her head. Soon she was against the wall corner holding her bruised arm. Sayia loomed over her and there was no way for her to move around him. Her mind told her to fight him in order to get away, but her heart argued the point. She just stood there not sure what to do, not sure of what she had done.  
  
"Sayia... I.."  
  
"You really are selfish Rei." he said lowly. Rei's flame ignited and although she stayed rooted she meet his eyes.  
  
"Stop it! You don't know what it's like." she yelled. Sayia gave a short laugh that mocked her.  
  
"Sure I do Rei." Sayia leaned in close to her, trapping her within his arms and brought his face so close. "Tell me Rei, what is it that Mamoru has that I don't? What does he do to keep you and Usagi pinned to him?" he asked her gently, but it still sounded so accusing. Rei shrinked back unable to speak, he was everything to her. 'Who is?' Rei asked herself as Sayia's lips closed around her in a heated kiss. It wasn't like before, this was more untamed, and dangerous.  
  
He bring his hands down to rest at the small of her back, unable to get enough of her sweet kisses. If only she knew how she made him feel. How he was so outraged when her herd that she still had feelings for Mamoru. How he felt sick and depressed all over again. Sayia knew that what he felt for her ran deeper then words. He raised his face gazing at her flushed features.  
  
"Tell me Rei, does Mamoru love you like I do?" he whispered close to her ear. Rei's eyes widened and her memories returned.  
  
"Sayia..." she couldn't say anything else. He shook her lightly.  
  
"Does he Rei? Is that why you pine over him so much?"  
  
"No..." she closed her eyes, carefully thinking. "I didn't think...Sayia, do you remember the photo shoot that you did with my old high school teacher Miss. Angela?" Sayia was a bit surprised she would bring up the one night he slept in front of the studio and woke up in an alley with an empty wallet.  
  
"Yes, I do. Why?"  
  
"That night.. I wanted to tell you. I kissed you that night, while you were sleeping." Sayia looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I just.. I had feelings for you and.. I knew you wanted Usagi so... I left." She looked about ready to cry, and he gathered her into his arms again, kissing her.  
  
For the next twenty minutes or so, Rei and Sayia professed such feeling of love, you'd think they were Romeo and Juliet. Both of their heavy hearts seemed lighting and their eyes were clear. Rei knew she had to take of business and made a vowel to stop messing with happiness and left destiny run it's course.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the priest. Mamoru carefully lifted Usagi's veil and uncovered such a treasure that he couldn't resist. It took Minako's loud cheer to break them from their love filled kiss. Michiru played her violin as the two newly weds gaily moved up the aisle to the door. Soon Usagi her friends, and her new husband were dancing the night away at the reception.  
  
The wedding had happened the next day after Rei's emotional out burst, but Usagi had forgiven her, and even apologized for not giving more care to Rei's feelings. Sayia danced every dance with Rei. When Minako fought off Yaten and Lita she jumped on the small stage and got ready to sing. All the drinks she had didn't effect her singing. As she sung Naraboshi He Rei asked Mamoru to dance and Sayia asked Usagi.  
  
"Mamoru." Rei started. Mamouru answered her a bit nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
At that moment Rei and Sayia's minds seemed link, and their heart entwined forever. Leaving their old feeling on a shore of memories they climbed abord a raft that would forever float in an endless sea of love. And it was then that they both said these words;  
  
"Don't worry, I've fallen in love with someone else. Because of you and just for you, I have found another. 


End file.
